


sixty nights of boredom

by sngmnhynjn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Seungmin, Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Dom!Chan, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fingering, Fleshlights, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Seungmin's POV, Submission, Switch!Seungmin, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Chan, Top!Seungmin, bottom!Felix, minimal crossdressing, slight degradation, sub!felix, this is literally 6k of pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sngmnhynjn/pseuds/sngmnhynjn
Summary: “Hyung- we were just-” Felix begins, hopping off Seungmin and both looking just the slightest bit guilty.“You two were about to have sex without me."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 397





	sixty nights of boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This fic was honestly self-indulgent. hurhurhuhrur It's also self-edited. Sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Follow my nsfw twitter: @[sngmnhynjn](https://twitter.com/sngmnhynjn) ! I take requests in my cc. If you want my sfw twt, just ask.
> 
> Give me kudos and comments. Please. I beg you.

Seungmin isn’t bored.

Seungmin is _really bored_. The type of unpleasant restlessness that requires an exhaustive outlet. The type of overwhelming lack of anything interesting to do that calls for the highest level of mental arousal. The type of mind-numbing boredom that makes Seungmin downright devious. It’s safe to say that Seungmin is sneakily crafty, the kind of sneaky that’s playfully deceitful without being destructive and the kind of crafty that’s a cross between clever and cunning.

Seungmin shares the two-room apartment with his two boyfriends (or lovers or whatever you may call them), except the smaller room has basically transitioned into a playroom of sorts ever since they all became _a thing_. Seungmin uses the word playroom because it contains regular toys as well as adult toys, and of course other things that could kill Seungmin’s time quickly like books and video games (with dual monitors!), but that’s not the point.

The point is, even though they have a whole room of everything, Seungmin still feels inexplicably itchy to do _some_ thing. This something turns out to be Felix, however. Between the two, Seungmin has always been the more resolute, the more determined. Where Felix is easily influenced, Seungmin is generally mentally strong. Where Felix is readily relenting, Seungmin is persistent and relatively unyielding to a certain degree. This ‘certain degree’ happens to be in the form of one Bang Chan.

Seungmin also has a larger libido. So, it honestly should have come as no surprise when he traipses into the playroom with a Cheshire cat smile and a brilliant plan in mind.

“Lixie,” Seungmin drawls from where he’s positioned himself against the doorframe. Felix doesn’t stir from in front of the computer, eyes bright and vibrant as whatever PC game he’s playing is reflected there. It sounds like Overwatch, but Seungmin isn’t at all interested in Felix’s game, just Felix. When Seungmin calls his name again without a reaction from the older boy, Seungmin sighs and marches up to him to shake him aware.

Felix jumps but calms himself when he sees that it’s just Seungmin.

“You scared me,” he says, holding his heart as he eases off his headphones and continues playing. Seungmin finds Felix’s lack of interest in him unnerving.

“I’m bored,” Seungmin declares with a frown, hand coming up to card his fingers through Felix’s hair. The strands rush against them in silky streaks of pink and lilac.

“I’m playing,” Felix answers in a whiny voice, eyes back on the PC game that holds his attention far too raptly for Seungmin’s liking. And as if sensing Seungmin’s slight discontent, Felix adds, “You can play with me if you’d like.”

Felix looks up at him for the quickest of seconds, giving him a wide, crinkly-eyed smile, before turning back to the game. Oh, he wants to play alright, but Overwatch is not the kind of game Seungmin likes to play with Felix.

“I would definitely like,” Seungmin answers, fingers curling up to Felix’s ears to massage them, making the older boy purr. “How about we play dress-up?”

At this, Felix’s whole body jolts to a stop, head titled up towards Seungmin as if attempting to figure out if he heard the words right. On the screen, Felix's character gets eliminated, but Felix doesn’t seem to care as he twists around to give Seungmin a chipper smile paired with glassy puppy eyes.

“Dress up?”

Small, staticky voices curse Felix out from where his headphones are wrapped around his neck, and Seungmin absolutely enjoys that all of Felix’s attention is on him.

“You heard correctly. How would you like that?” Seungmin lures him in with a smirk and caresses on Felix’s cheek.

“I’d love that.”

Later, when Felix is kicked out of the Overwatch room for inactivity, Seungmin sits on the opened-up futon at the edge of the room. There wasn’t enough space for a bed, so it was either a futon or a pull-out couch, and the couch cost three times as much so the decision was an easy one. There are toys of varying usefulness and sizes laid out on the futon, and Seungmin hovers his hands over them as Felix gives him a show.

The smaller boy is flaunting around in his new attire, his tartan plaid pleated skirt twirling around with his movements. The pink, fuzzy sweater is gigantic on Felix’s narrow frame, the sleeves covering all but his fingertips, while the collar of it hangs loosely and displays the dip of his collarbones, making Felix look as if he was swimming in it. This is paired with some knee-high socks that Felix picked out for himself, and Seungmin thinks that the boy looks-

“Positively _divine_.”

Seungmin takes an ample number of photos from varying angles, showcasing just how mouthwatering Felix looks with such pretty clothes.

_He feels giddy as he presses send._

Felix hunches into himself, a habit of his whenever he feels too shy. “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Seungmin agrees, patting his lap for Felix to sit on. The older boy obeys eagerly, setting his little bum on Seungmin’s lap as he places both hands on the younger’s chest and shoulder. Seungmin loves the weight, one of his hands naturally going to Felix’s waist as the other rests on the smooth side of his neck. His thumb swipes at Felix’s lips. “You look so gorgeous in that. The prettiest little thing.”

Felix blinks at him, in a way that’s distinctly feline, and moves to straddle Seungmin in a blink of an eye. Because Felix gets so shy, Seungmin often forgets just how agile the older boy is, and it stirs something in Seungmin that has him tightening his hold on Felix.

The smaller of the two is about to ride Seungmin’s thigh, but there’s a voice inside their heads that makes them stop.

“What’s wrong, Lixie?” Seungmin questions, knowing full well why the elder ceased his actions.

“Well,” he gulps, eyes blown wide with both arousal and obedience. “It’s just that, we’re not supposed to do too much when all three of us aren’t present.”

Seungmin knows this, they all do. But observing how Felix swallows shakily, how his lithe fingers are coiled into tiny fists as if trying to hold himself back, Seungmin can tell that the older is just as desperate for friction as Seungmin is.

“We can stop before we get too far. No orgasm or penetration, promise,” Seungmin suggests with a crooked smile, grabbing both sides of Felix’s hips and grinding him down onto Seungmin. Felix moans, eyes fluttering prettily as he continues the motion with unsurprising fluidity. “I just need you so much, sweetheart.”

Felix bites his lips and buries his face into the younger’s neck, giving him kitten licks there.

_Soon._

“I need you too, Minnie,” he manages in between breaths. And then Felix is hastily snapping his hips against Seungmin’s thigh, pushing the younger’s shorts up so that their thighs are brushing deliciously against each other. Skin-to-skin, each glide makes the contact even warmer, and Seungmin can feel the obvious erection and clothed balls rubbing against him.

“You look perfect like this,” Seungmin admits when Felix resurfaces from where he hid his face. There’s a blush that starts high on Felix’s cheeks that Seungmin knows stretches all the way to his chest. Wanting to see it, Seungmin orders the younger. “Take your sweater off.”

Felix clumsily removes his top, yet somehow remains at a constant speed where he’s rutting against Seungmin. Just as Seungmin predicted, the shade of dark pink fans from his neck to his chest. Seungmin’s hands immediately clasp onto Felix’s nipples, rolling the nubs between his thumb and forefinger. It reduces Felix to pants, tongue sticking out as his eyes flicker to a close.

“You’re so sensitive, Lixie,” Seungmin snickers, purposely pinching one of the nubs with too much force that has Felix stuttering his hips. “So pretty. _If only Chan could see you now_.”

And then Seungmin starts to suckle on Felix’s nipples, one hand supporting the older on the back while the other snakes its way down into Felix’s unsuspecting hole. Felix yelps as both sensations hit him at the same time, and Seungmin prides himself when Felix arches his body closer to Seungmin for better access. Felix’s hands grip Seungmin’s biceps, head lolling back from what Seungmin can tell.

Felix’s briefs are tight on him, and to Seungmin, it almost feels like Felix’s second skin. He continues working on the elder’s nipples as he applies pressure on Felix’s opening. Seungmin can feel Felix shudder under his touch, and it only urges the younger to keep going until Felix is absolute putty in his hands.

_Any minute now._

Seungmin smirks, the thrill of it all getting the better of him. He stands and manhandles Felix into taking off the skirt and underpants while he relieves himself of his own shirt and shorts. Clad in nothing but his underwear, Seungmin drags Felix down and they fall into a tumble of giggles. He then pulls Felix flush against him, knows just how much the other loves to feel tiny. The older boy mewls, the type of sound that goes straight to Seungmin’s cock, and Seungmin can barely hold himself back from taking Felix right then and there.

“You’re such a slut,” Seungmin blurts as Felix steadily humps Seungmin’s hips. “Imagine what Chan would say if he could see us right now.”

“No!” Felix shakes his head, surely wanting to be a good boy for the eldest, except he’s still chasing an orgasm as if he has no control over his traitorous body. “I-I’m a good boy.”

Seungmin laughs, rubbing circles around Felix’s inviting hole. “Then why are you rutting against me like you can’t wait to make a mess of yourself?”

Felix pouts, hands grabbing at the younger’s shoulder as he continues his manic motions. “I can’t help myself. I-It feels too good. _You_ feel too good.”

When Seungmin presses his fingers, enough to pull Felix’s walls apart but not enough to fully penetrate, Felix’s head drops down to Seungmin’s and he releases a shuddery whimper.

_Any second._

“We can’t fuck, but I can rub the head of my cock on your little hole,” Seungmin groans roughly into Felix’s ears. Seungmin doesn’t miss the way the older tenses before he lets off a drawn-out moan. “Would Lixie like that?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Felix babbles, legs opening the slightest bit as if it’s second nature, as if he _knows_ that he’s just a hole. “Please, Minnie, please. Lixie wants it.”

Wincing, Seungmin pulls out his dick from his underwear and spreads the precum all over the head, making him feel tingly all over. And when he guides his cock right up against Felix’s hole, the two of them huff in eye-rolling pleasure.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Seungmin says, rubbing his slick cock up and down against Felix’s twitching entrance. Felix is nearly incoherent, mouthing words against Seungmin’s shoulder before reaching up for a kiss. They make out for a while, the head of Seungmin’s penis teasing Felix’s hole, wetting it with the precum building there. Seungmin and Felix get so into it that they end up focusing on only each other.

In seconds, the room is filled with heavy breathing, the slick noise of wet lips of lips, the vulgar sound of Seungmin’s cock brushing against Felix’s increasingly loose entrance, and the gruff voice of Chan demanding-

“What is going on here?”

Seungmin and Felix jerk to a stop, turning to face Chan and most likely looking equal parts disheveled and like deer in headlights.

_Finally._

“Hyung- we were just-” Felix begins, hopping off Seungmin and both looking just the slightest bit guilty.

“You two were about to have sex without me,” Chan interrupts, eyes struggling to look cold. Seungmin can always see through Chan’s façade. He’s using his authoritative voice, but Seungmin is wise and is therefore willing to fly as close to the sun as possible with his wings of wax. “Did I say you could play?”

“Relax, hyung,” Seungmin stands up straight, relieving himself of his underwear as he answers Chan. He pops his hip with a hand on his waist, showcasing himself in full naked glory. “No penetration was involved and we didn’t have an orgasm. After all, you didn’t say we couldn’t play a little while you were away.”

Cocking his eyebrow, Chan rolls up his sleeves, forearms bulging as he crosses the room to crowd Seungmin’s space. “Do you want to repeat that?”

Chan’s powerful stance riles something up in Seungmin, feeling himself shiver for the shortest moment before staring back at the chair and not at all at Chan. “No, sir.”

Chan smirks, and pets Seungmin’s head.

“Good boy,” he says, and Seungmin smiles on the inside but keeps his face impassive. Chan takes careful strides to the swiveling chair in front of the computer, sits down and unbuckles his belt. Seungmin’s dick is still leaking and Felix’s hole is still quivering as they watch Chan slip his hand inside his pants, surely palming himself. “Now why don’t you both show me how much of a good boy you both are, and fuck.”

As if thrown a bone, Seungmin and Felix hurry to each other and topple onto the futon in arousal. Felix immediately pulls Seungmin in with his legs, guiding him to his hips as Seungmin cages him in with his hands. They rut against each other, reveling in the sweet sensation of rubbing their sweaty cocks together.

“Open him up, Seungmin,” Chan orders.

Seungmin reaches for the lube near the toys and uncaps it with his teeth before pouring some amount onto both of their dicks. Felix immediately moans at the chill that comes with the liquid, and Seungmin has to bite his lips from releasing the same sound. Discarding the small bottle, Seungmin jerks off both of their dicks together before squeezing the lube out of their cocks. Felix groans and Seungmin uses this opportunity to open his ass with one hand and stick his fingers down the elder’s throat with the other.

“You like that don’t you,” Seungmin scoffs, coating Felix’s entrance with the lube he managed to scrape off their throbbing cocks. He inserts a finger but finds that Felix is too loose for that before adding another. Felix nods, lapping at Seungmin’s fingers like a sex-starved pet. Seungmin has to admit, he loves seeing Felix like this, so eager to please. Felix’s legs are lax and wide, and Seungmin uses this to his advantage as he scissors both of Felix’s holes.

In an instant, the older boy starts babbling nonsense, his mouth unable to properly form sounds from how Seungmin has opened it up. But judging from the rolling of Felix’s eyes, Seungmin is certain that he’s enjoying this.

“Give it to him,” Chan says. With just a glance, Seungmin can see that Chan has his pants and boxers on his ankles now, hand languidly stroking his hard cock. With a smirk, Seungmin pulls out his fingers and positions his mushroom head right against Felix’s trembling entrance. Seungmin’s dick still slick with lube, he pushes in slowly.

Felix immediately tenses under him, surely feeling some sting seeing as Seungmin was only able to use two fingers before Chan gave the order. But that’s okay, Felix was able to take Chan’s cock just with one finger before, so this shouldn’t be too much of a problem.

“Shhh,” Seungmin shushes the older, head slumping forward from the heat gradually enveloping his penis. Felix’s ass is simply to die for. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Felix nods, taking Seungmin by the palm with both hands and begins earnestly sucking his fingers. Fuck. Felix is unbelievable. Once Seungmin is fully seated, his balls up right up against Felix’s bottom, he can’t help but catch a breath. Just going in takes a lot out of him, mostly because Felix’s opening is tight and warm and obscenely sucking him in. But Seungmin needs to refrain from just taking him right there, lest Chan reprimand or worse, Felix gets hurt.

“Look at you,” Seungmin tries to distract himself with words. “So pretty, so good taking my cock like this.” Felix mewls from under him, still sucking at his fingers like there’s no tomorrow. “You’re so wonderful, Lixie, I want to fuck you into the mattress until you can’t feel your legs.”

Felix’s eyes shutter close, moving himself against Seungmin’s dick. But it proves to be a little too much as he hisses in pain.

“Slow down, princess,” Seungmin massages Felix’s tongue. “We still have- Lix, fuck-”

As if revitalized, Felix begins to fuck himself on Seungmin’s cock. How he’s able to do that even when he’s not properly stretched is beyond Seungmin. But watching how Felix’s face goes back-and-forth from pain to pleasure to pain, Seungmin then remembers just how much the older likes the little ache that comes with it all.

“There’s our princess,” Chan growls from across the room, hand working fast at his own cock.

Just as Seungmin promised earlier, he fucks Felix’s into the mattress. He takes his hand out of Felix’s mouth. The older whining at the loss, but releases a squeak as Seungmin holds his hips down and begins fucking him unforgivingly.

Felix has his fists curling on the futon, eyes closed tightly from being thoroughly fucked. Seungmin tightens his grip, sure that Felix’s hips will have his marks by tomorrow. His cock is sliding in and out with no problem this time, and Seungmin wonders how much more Felix can take, if it’s loose enough to encompass Chan’s cock with his own.

Before he even has a chance to suggest it, Felix pushes them up into a sitting position.

“Lixie,” is all Seungmin can get out before Felix braces himself on Seungmin’s shoulders and begins to chase his orgasm.

“Nngghh,” Felix mumbles, legs shaking from how he’s squatting on top of Seungmin. But that doesn’t seem to deter him as he fucks himself on Seungmin’s dick. At this point, the younger feels more like a human dildo than a partner, if anything.

“I’m getting close,” Seungmin warns, head leaning back in pleasure as one of his hands fall behind him to support both of their weights while the other goes around Felix’s narrow back.

“M-Me too,” Felix manages in between thrusts. He grabs Seungmin by the sides and begins to furiously ride the younger, hips working at an astonishing pace. It’s only seconds before Felix is cumming. Felix rides out his orgasm, spouting white cum and painting them both in streaks. He moans through it all, getting louder every time his little cock twitches with a spurt. Seungmin for his sake can’t help but groan at how Felix’s hot entrance would squeeze with every release, and he ends up bucking into the older as he experiences his own orgasm.

For a second he sees white as he feels his dick throb inside Felix with each squirt, and despite the shorter boy’s semen mixing with the sweat between them, Felix captures him in a hug, sliding his head on the crook of Seungmin’s neck.

“That’s it,” Felix moans into Seungmin’s salty skin. “Keep cumming inside.”

Seungmin does just that, shuddering both from his own sexual nirvana and Felix’s words. Sooner or later, Felix is licking his neck, not unlike a cat wanting attention. And Seungmin is about to give him more when Chan’s voice echoes somewhere from the side.

“Amazing,” Chan compliments as he walks towards them. He’s discarded his lower clothes completely, clad now in nothing but a half-buttoned shirt, a loosened tie, and socks. “But it’s my turn now.”

Seungmin smiles dazedly at the eldest.

“Don’t let your cum ooze out,” Chan commands. Felix shivers and Seungmin does as he’s told, flipping Felix onto his back and slowly pulls out. He watches as Felix’s hole chases his cock when he does it, until all that’s left is the head and it comes off with a soft _pop_. He reaches for one of the anal plugs and spits on it twice before inserting it inside Felix.

Felix moans as Chan’s laugh reverberates against the walls.

“You like that, don’t you? Having Seungmin’s cum just sloshing inside your quivering hole.”

“Yes sir,” Felix answers, breathing heavily as he plays with his dick.

Chan then turns his gaze onto Seungmin, and it’s equal parts aroused and heated.

“And you,” Chan shakes his head as he reaches for the cuffs on the mattress. “You haven’t been such a good boy, haven’t you?”

“What?” Seungmin replies dumbly.

“You know what you did,” Chan smirks, grabbing Seungmin’s wrist and cuffs it. Not wanting to provoke the eldest even further, he keeps his mouth shut and simply pouts. Chan locks him on the head of the futon, and his pouted lips begin to shake.

“Don’t be like this, Minnie,” Chan grazes his cheek with his fingers before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Next time, don’t send me pictures of our princess in a skirt while I’m on my way home.”

Felix gasps from the side, his cock growing once more.

“Do you know how hard it was to keep myself decent in public transportation?” Chan asks as he uses his socked foot to rub Seungmin’s prick.

“I-I didn’t know!” Oh, he most definitely knew. “I swear, I thought-”

“Save it, baby,” Chan grunts, licking a stripe against Seungmin’s cheek. “You knew what you were doing. You wanted me to know. You wanted me to punish you, so you sent me those pics. And then I find you almost cock deep inside Felix? Let me guess, the dressing and the playing was all your idea wasn’t it?”

Seungmin gulps. He couldn’t deny it. Chan smirks and joins Felix on the mattress.

“And because you’ve been naughty, I get to use Felix while you do nothing but watch.”

Felix licks his lips and lies down with his head hanging on the opposite edge of the futon. He already knows what’s coming, and so does Seungmin. Chan grabs Felix by the back of the head and inserts his member into the boy’s open mouth.

Felix’s lips look beautiful on Chan’s cock, and Seungmin can’t believe he’s forced to watch without a way to relieve himself. Chan pushes in all the way, and Seungmin can see the slight bulge on Felix’s throat as he does so.

Seungmin’s hard cock is begging to be touched, so Seungmin does his best to apply pressure on it by squeezing both of his thighs against it. He can’t believe he’s already this hard even after cumming inside Felix just minutes ago.

Chan begins to fuck Felix’s throat, the smaller boy unable to make any noise other than gagging sounds. Felix keeps his hands in fists until he’s had enough, tapping at Chan so that the eldest knows when to pull out. There’s a string of saliva connecting Felix’s mouth and Chan’s dick when he takes it out. Felix catches his breath as Chan smiles down. Seungmin keeps rubbing his thighs together, his cock feeling sensitive from the warmth and wetness of it. Felix taps Chan once more, and Chan wastes no time sliding in.

Felix is truly incredible, just taking Chan like that. The eldest takes Felix’s head with both hands and starts fucking once more. Seungmin can only dream to be used like that, and he finds that the rubbing of his thighs is simply not enough. Felix’s eyes are lolling back, tears streaming down to his sideburns while his hands are still coiled in fists. He must be trying his best not to gag as he gets his throat thoroughly used. Seungmin wonders how hard it must be to refrain from gagging, seeing as with every thrust, Chan’s cock must slide against Felix’s uvula. He doesn’t get to ponder anymore because Chan only does two more deep drives before he’s pulling out with a contented sigh.

“Your throat feels incredible, princess,” Chan breathes out, as Felix smiles up at him. His lips are shining with saliva, bubbles of it drooling down to his cheeks. Seungmin wonders if Felix's voice is that deep due to how much Chan and Seungmin have used his throat. “Let’s get you up.”

Out of breath, Felix tries his best to get on his knees with shaky arms. It takes a bit of work, but he manages to do it. Is Felix lucky enough to get fully fucked twice tonight?

Chan gives Seungmin’s head a kiss before crawling behind the smaller Australian and biting Felix’s shoulder. Felix releases a soft sigh, surely reaching his limit soon. Chan positions his penis right under Felix’s hole.

“Let’s take this butt plug off,” Chan comments, pulling it out carefully. Felix’s hole sounds obscene, and then Seungmin’s cum comes leaking out of it in slow drips. They all land on Chan’s waiting cock like thick honey, and the eldest uses Seungmin’s fluids to get his dick nice and wet and slippery enough to get inside Felix.

Seungmin doesn’t think he’s seen anything so hot.

“Please,” Seungmin begs, searching around to find anything to relieve himself. Still cuffed to the futon post, Seungmin stretches his leg to reach for the pillow and brings it towards himself. It takes a few seconds, but he somehow accomplishes the feat.

On the mattress, Chan has Felix in a chokehold, surely whispering filthy things to his ears from behind. Their bodies are flush against each other, and Seungmin craves to be sandwiched there. With his legs and a little bit of difficulty, Seungmin maneuvers the pillow to clamp it between his thighs, right under his perineum.

“Still loose from the plug and from riding Minnie, I see,” Chan growls. Seungmin can see how Felix’s thighs are shaking from holding himself up for too long. Felix nods, his tiny hands holding onto the forearm Chan has clasped around his neck. The older boy’s free hand snakes around to Felix’s front, jerking his dick with two fingers and his thumb. “Useless cock.”

Felix agrees easily, his little dick twitching from Chan’s humiliating words. Despite having climaxed already, Seungmin’s member shows interest at the display of slight degradation happening before him. Chan lines himself up behind Felix’s entrance, holding his hard cock by the base and gradually pushes in. Felix’s mouth falls open, one of his arms reaching out to Seungmin as his body is pushed forward from Chan’s action.

Seungmin can’t help but imagine what it would be like to be between them, having Chan’s cock fill him up as he rams into Felix both from his accord and his body’s reaction to Chan’s calculated humps. He can’t help himself when he begins to rut against the pillow, trying his best to find any type of friction that can get him off.

Chan side-eyes him and gives a huff, as if he entirely expected Seungmin to start humping the pillow.

“Bad boys don’t get to touch,” Chan groans, staring down at Seungmin as he fucks into Felix with quick, even thrusts. “Yet.”

This time Chan takes Felix’s hips with both hands and goes in deep. Felix’s mouth is wide open, tongue hanging out like he has no energy to even talk. Seungmin can’t even begin to express how much it pains him to not be next to them right now. At this moment, he wants nothing more than to service both of his lovers with all he can offer. He wants to fuck Felix again until he’s mewling under Seungmin with unintelligible mumbling while Chan rams him from behind, both hands tight on his hips as Chan fucks him into the next weekend.

“Get yourself off, princess.”

With heavy breathing, Felix begins to jerk his cock, slender arms harmonizing with the rhythm Chan fucks him in. Seungmin watches intently at how Chan’s cock is sliding in and out, and he ruts against the pillow in tune with them, imagining how it would feel to fuck and be fucked at the same time.

“Shit, Lix,” Chan manages in between jerks of his hips. “Your ass is made for this.”

“C-Can I?” Felix tries, unable to even finish the sentence with how drained he is.

“Cum, princess.”

And with that, Felix lets go once more, this time coating the mattress with strings of cum. Chan fucks him through it, pushing in deep with every spurt Felix releases. And by the time he’s all done, Felix is nearly lifeless from what’s sure to have been a bone-deep orgasm. Chan slowly pulls out and deposits him to the side, the small boy’s eyes fluttering.

“You did so well today, Lixie,” Chan assures the young boy, carding his veiny hands through his lilac hair. Felix’s smiles faintly, lips twitching with it. “So well. But I’m not finished yet, so you have to wait, okay princess?”

Felix nods, eyes tired as he watches Chan approach Seungmin. Seungmin has a couple of seconds to admire how Chan's shirt sticks to him like a second skin before he discards his dress shirt along with his tie. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Chan asks as he towers over where Seungmin is chained to the futon. The pillowcase between his legs is a little moist with sweat and probably a little bit of his precum. Seungmin looks up at him with half-lidded eyes, words escaping his brain as he nods eagerly. His cock is still hard, bobbing against his stomach as he gets on his knees to present just how much of a good boy he still is and how much of a good boy he still can be.

Chan reaches down to caress Seungmin’s chin, the younger boy immediately leaning into his firm touch. His rough hand slides down Seungmin’s body, calluses on his palms easily detected by Seungmin’s sensitive skin. Chan grips Seungmin’s cock and pumps once before going around to press a finger at his hole. It goes in with a little reluctance, but Chan gets in all the same. “Good. Felix is all fucked out and I still haven’t nutted.”

Seungmin looks over at their other lover, and sure enough, Felix is still watching exhaustedly, a sort of dumb expression of ecstasy present on his narrow face. With Chan slowly fucking the youngest using one hand, he uses the other to unlock the handcuffs. There are red marks around Seungmin’s wrists, but he can’t give it any thoughts because Chan’s finger is increasing in speed.

“Come up, baby,” Chan orders in a soft tone, and Seungmin obeys easily, getting up on shaky legs with Chan’s finger still working inside him. Felix is their princess, but Seungmin is _Chan’s baby_. He lies down gingerly next to Felix and begins making out with him. Felix doesn’t move anything but his lips, perhaps too spent to move anything at the moment, and Seungmin understands.

Out of nowhere, Chan adds another finger and suddenly Seungmin is desperate for it.

“Please,” Seungmin begs. He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. He’s not even sure if Chan will give him anything else tonight, considering what he purposely did. But he served his punishment, he watched them fuck even though all Seungmin wanted with every inch of his being was to join them.

“Alright, alright,” Chan scoffs, adding yet another finger into the mix. Seungmin arches his back, trying his best to relax his hole so that Chan can keep on working him. “Good, good. You’ve been doing so well. You didn’t even make too much of a sound when you watched me fuck Lixie.”

Seungmin bites his lips, fingers itching to rub Chan’s sweaty muscles.

“You wanted it, didn’t you?” Chan insisted, rubbing his own cock with lube now. “You wanted to be in between us and fuck Lixie while being fucked, didn’t you?”

Seungmin nods, digging his fingers into his palms as he makes a fist. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“You’re such a little slut,” Chan growls as he dives down and devours Seungmin’s neck. Seungmin’s hand immediately goes to rest on Chan’s nape, fingers gliding against his curls and sweaty neck while his other hand roams around the older’s back. His firm muscles ripple with the smallest action, and Seungmin’s cock twitches just from feeling them.

“I’m going in.”

With barely any warning, Chan takes out his fingers out of Seungmin’s hole and replaces it with cock. Seungmin groans, body jolting up from the intrusion. That’s alright, though. Chan knows exactly how Seungmin likes it, pleasure with a little pain, rough and satisfying at the same time.

Chan doesn’t stop sucking on Seungmin’s neck, and the younger is certain that there will be love bites there come morning. He glances at Felix who’s looking at them with a worn smile, hand slowly working his soft prick. Seungmin reaches for Felix as Chan begins to fuck him in earnest. Felix’s hands are small, the perfect size for Seungmin’s comfort.

“You’re so tight, Minnie,” Chan groans into his ears, and Seungmin can’t help the shiver that runs along his spine.

Chan’s biceps and Felix’s hand are Seungmin’s only anchor as the older boy relentlessly thrusts his hips into him. The room is filled with nothing but their heavy breaths and the wet slap of skin on skin.

“That's it,” Seungmin moans as he opens his legs the tiniest bit wider. “Take it, take it.”

And Chan does. Seungmin doesn’t know how much time has passed, but all he can feel is the way his body would jerk from Chan’s powerful thrusts. His cock wants nothing more than to cum, and his ass wants Chan’s sperm just as much.

Chan reaches for one of the toys on the side before he returns to give Seungmin an open-mouthed kiss. His lips are searing, and Seungmin gives as good as he gets. When Chan pulls off Seungmin’s tongue with a slick pop, he breathes out.

“Get yourself off with this.”

On Chan’s hand is an open-ended pocket pussy. And Seungmin scrambles to get it on his dick, the head of it peeking out when he’s fully sheathed.

“Imagine it’s Felix you’re fucking, baby,” Chan suggests, hands bracketing Seungmin’s face. Seungmin looks to the side and begins to stroke his cock with the stimulator. Felix watches back, mouth open as he starts to finger himself.

“Minnie,” Felix moans weakly. Fuck, Felix is a monster.

With Felix’s sensual noises and Chan’s low grunts filling the air, it’s all too easy for Seungmin to imagine fucking Felix while being fucked. Chan quickens his pace and Felix gets louder and Seungmin can feel the early throb of an impending orgasm. It’s one final jerk of Chan’s hips when Seungmin finally cums. For the second time that night, he sees white.

His cock pulses with thick webs of cum, lining his torso with warm fluid. He moans through it all, voice mixed with Felix’s and getting higher with every spurt. His whole body tremors with it, like a full-body orgasm throbbing from head to toe.

“Fuuuuck,” Chan comments, words elongated as his hips begin to work at an erratic pace.

Seungmin pleads when he gets down from his high. “I want your cum in me, please, please, please.”

That’s all it takes for Chan to climax.

When Chan cums, his head is arched towards the ceiling. His hair falls in dark, sweaty waves, his eyes closed so tightly that Seungmin can see the lines they make on his face. There’s a grimace on there, and Seungmin prides himself for reducing Chan to that pained expression upon his orgasm. His torso has a sheen of perspiration that shines under whatever light has managed to sneak in from the window.

And this, Seungmin thinks, is absolute artwork. This is the type of image that has the potential to be forever ingrained in Seungmin’s mind, the level of intimacy and pure, sexual elegance that he longs to capture in his photography.

He allows himself to stare unabashedly for a few more moments before Chan finally comes down from his high, slumping onto Seungmin and giving him plenty of kisses in places Seungmin craves the most. There’s an uncomfortable mixture of sweat and cum that slicks where their stomachs meet, but Seungmin doesn’t quite mind if that’s the price he must pay for neck kisses.

“You were so good, baby,” Chan whispers in between kisses, and Seungmin internally melts from his words. “You took my cock so well even after you were punished.”

Seungmin nods, hands clutching onto Chan’s shoulders from underneath his arms.

“Stay inside, please,” Seungmin breathes out, chest heaving from one of the best sexual sessions they’ve had in a while. Felix crawls over to them, giving Chan’s shoulder kitten licks before leaning into Seungmin and making out with him. He can taste Chan’s sweat on Felix’s tongue, and that thought alone gets his cock ultra-sensitive.

“You were both so good,” Chan comments from above, watching them lock lips before Felix pulls off and begins to swap saliva with Chan. Seungmin smiles, feeling a little scatterbrained from it all. Chan leans back and licks into Seungmin’s mouth multiple times. He stays inside Seungmin for however long it takes for his cock to soften. When Chan's cock is limp, it slips out of Seungmin's hole and Chan retreats and stands up.

Both Felix and Seungmin whine at the loss, which causes Chan to laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to clean us up.”

Chan surveys Seungmin's ass, prying them open with his hands. Seungmin can feel his hole slowly leaking out Chan's cum, the thickness oozing down to his cheeks and thighs and the mattress.

"Fuck, baby, that's beautiful," Chan comments breathily, licking his lips as Seungmin begins to feel shy from the compliment. 

The eldest gives Seungmin's bottom a resounding slap before slowly making his way to the bathroom, legs surely tired from having to work all night.

Felix and Seungmin just make out as they wait, managing to have a small conversation in between wet kisses.

“I’m a genius, aren’t I?”

“As always.”

“What should I plan for next week?”

Felix sucks at Seungmin’s bottom lip before releasing it with a loud pop.

“Let’s send him a video of me sucking your cock while you play my PC games.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Lixie.”

And then they’re back to tasting each other’s lips.

Later on in the night, when they’re all in the main bedroom and everyone is nice and cleaned, Seungmin smiles to himself. Chan is already knocked out in between them, his chest rising and falling while Seungmin and Felix are tucked safely in his arms.

The youngest has his ear against the oldest boy’s pecs, Felix on the other side mirroring him. Their hands are clasped together on top of Chan’s abdominal muscles. Seungmin watches as Felix lets out soft snores. He squeezes Felix’s hand and gives Chan’s nipple a soft kiss. He’s so lucky to have his two lovers.

He falls asleep listening to three heartbeats gradually become one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh you finished it!!! I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought and comment below!
> 
> Follow my nsfw twitter: @[sngmnhynjn](https://twitter.com/sngmnhynjn) ! I take requests in my cc. If you want my sfw twt, just ask.
> 
> Comments and kudos, please! I'm a hoe for it. I'm not afraid to beg,,,,,


End file.
